Decepticons can fall in Love
by Smokes91
Summary: Starscream has finally found the one mech he wants to be with... Who knew he would fall for a grounder.


Starscream called me into his office one day, and I was scared of what would happen. "You called Lord Starscream" I said, almost unable to control my panic.

I stood in the door way of Starscream office, waiting for an answer. "Yes Sunblaze. Please take a seat" he said, gesturing to the seat opposite him. I walked forward, slowly, and took the seat. Sitting down slowly, always keeping an eye on Starscream. He must have seen how scared I was, and tried to comfort me. "Don't worry Sunblaze, you're not in any trouble. I just wan to talk" he said, as he walked over and closed the door. I swore I heard him lock it as well, and almost jumped to escape, but resisted the urge to attack him. Again, he coul see the panic grow in me, and again responded with soft words. "It's alright Sunblaze. I just don't want anyone to interfer" he announced, walking back over and sitting in his seat, on the other side of the desk. I was happy that we at least had a desk between us.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, looking around the room, looking for a way of escape, if I had to get away.

"I wanted to talk about you" he started. I leened furthyer back in my seat, trying to back away slowly. "I have been watching you for a while Sunblaze. And I have come to realise that you are a strong, independant mech. And I admire that" he stated. I slid even further back in my seat, trying to subtly move away from him. He got up and walked behind me, putting gentle hands on my shoulders. "Don't wrry, I promised I wouldn't hurt you. When I make a promise, I keep it" he whispered in my audio receptor. His soft, gentle voice sent shivers through my entire frame. "But I have always been drawn to you" he whispered again. Another shiver was sent through my body, and I almost couldn't resist the urge. "I want you Sunblaze. I want to be with you" he stated. 'I can't believe he has feelings for me' I thought to myself. I had always been drawn to him. I had always admired him, but was always afraid to say anything. Next thing I knew he lifted me and throw me onto his desk and quickly straddled me. "I think I love you" he announced. Before I could say anything, he leant own and kissed me, at first I was in shock, but then kissed back, throwing my arms around him and deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss and began to strok my sides and twist his fingers aruond the wires in my sides and chest. I began to shake and reached up to stroke him. "Skywarp, Thundercracker" he yelled, and next thing I heard a loud bang, and two more mechs appeared out of nowhere.

"How are they?" I asked, looking at the two other seekers.

"Pin him" Starscream said. Then the tw seekers walked over to the desk. One to my left side, and the other to my right. They grabbed my arms and pinned them to the desk.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me" he stated, completely unable to supress the fear that build up inside me.

"I have no intentions to hurt you" Starscream annunced, and leant down. "I wish to bond with you" he said, as he began to plunge his glossa into the seams in my neck. I couldn't hold back the groan as a wave of pleasure hit me. "Will you become my spark-mate?" he asked.

I couldn't deny my feelings for him anymore. He sat up and looked down at me, needily. "Yes" I said. He smiled and leant down again, to lick my neck and massage the senitive wiring with his glossa. At the same time he started stroking my chest and sides and began twirling his fingers aroung the sensitive wires. I tried to move my arms, but Thundercracker and Skywarp had me completely pinned. Starscream could feel my body move as I tried desperately to break free and move my arms. He stopped what he was doing and put his hands on my shoulders. "I don't think so. I want you to enjoy this" he said, kneeding my shoulders. I groaned again. He smiled and conmtinued to stroke my sides and chest. He leant down and kissed me. He forced his glossa into my mouth and caressed mine. I could no longer control my vocal processor and let out a moan as wave after wave of pleasure hit me. He then went back to plenging his glossa into the seams of my neck. I could feel my spark heating up as I came closer and closer to overload. Starscream turned to the mechs holding me and nodded, they then began to release the catches of my chest plates, as Starscream opened his own chest plates. Catch after catch, as they opened my chest plates I continued to moan in pleasure as the catches felt so damn good. Eventually boh Starscream and my chests were open, and Starscream continued to stroke and lick. As I came closer to overload my spark began t heat up more and more, suddenly my spark lunged out at Starscream's spark, as our sparks touched an caressed each other, I screamed as a huge wave of pleasure struck me. Then our sparks jumped out of our chest and danced around each other,. then merged with each other, and dnacing back to our chests. At the same time Starscream continued to caress an stroke me, and I finally reached overload. I screamed out in pleasure, and then Starscream reached his own overload, screaming out as well. As I offlined the other two seekers suddenly disappeared again, leaving just Starscream and myself. When I came back online, I looked down to see Starscream snuggled in close to me, his head on my chest. I put my arms around him, and pulled him onto my chest. He suddenly opened his optics, and looked at me.

"Thank you Starscream" I said, moving up to kiss him.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said, as I began to stroke his cheek plates. He placed his head back onto my chest, and we feel back into recharge, with huge smiles on our face plates.


End file.
